


Nameless People

by bela013



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Gen, non-binary LW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lone Wanderer finds a friend in a feral ghoul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nameless People

“I just want to know where things started to go wrong” the noise of nails raking on wood wasn’t even unnerving anymore. It has been going on for so long now, that it was more like a comfort white noise.  
“It might have been when he left me at the Vault, but it might have been sooner” their leg lolled out of bed, swinging back and forth, never touching the ground, always moving.  
“When I heard the distress signal, I came back to the Vault. Found his stuff before I had to leave again.” there was a low guttural noise that all feral ghouls make, and in just one final movement, their ghoul companion managed to pull down the bookshelf they’ve been scratching at since they got there. But that didn’t make the words stop. Few things could.  
“I heard his tapes. He was never happy in there. I was never enough for him. And those people were never his family. He used up all of their water chips, and left there” for a while, there was silence. A wandered and a ghoul, silent and motionless in the dead of night, in the middle of one of the many subway stations. But the ghoul got tired of being still and went for the pile of corpses by the door. Raiders, all of them. And the wanderer got unnerved by her own silence.  
“I don’t think he ever stopped to think things through. Or if he did, Dr.Lee was very nice to let my dad think he was smart enough to work on the Project with her” the guttural noise comes back, with is good. It was either that or the nail raking thing. And for their ghoul friend to start raking their nails on corpses, it only meant one thing, and that was a mess bigger than they could ignore.  
“Let’s go, buddy. We’ve been here too long. And I’m sure Mister Burke and Gustavo will be glad to know that we cleaned up the nearby subways for them” the wanderer rose up from the bed, and picked up their stuff, pillaging the room of the leader of the group they took down as they went. Guns and ammo were never too much, chems could be useful or sell at a nice price when they weren’t.  
They reached out a hand for the ghoul, opening and closing, waiting for the ghoul to see and come to them. They didn’t make an usual pair. A vault kid, that was way past the vault and the kid, and a ghoul that was too feral to talk, but not feral enough to attack for no reason. The only ghoul ever allowed in the Tenpenny Tower. Sure, they had to sleep in the basement, but then, so did the kid.  
Things weren’t ideal. But the ghoul was a great listener, and the wandered would swear that at night, they could almost feel the ghouls hands caressing their head. It was like having a mom and a dad that could go on forever. And after all that they’ve been through, maybe that  _was_  the ideal thing.


End file.
